Raven's Heart
by TwoBirds
Summary: Raven's not your average teen. She usually has no feelings. Well, that was then. This is now. Raven's got a crush on someone, that someone has a crush on her, too. Who is he? Read to find out! Chapter 3 up! R
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

A/N: This story takes place after "The End", ENJOY!

Chapter 1: The Kiss

"Good morning!" says Raven as she walks into the room full of her friends.

Beastboy and Cyborg are playing videogames(A/N: Big surprise), Robin is listening to music(He's sad because Starfire just dumped him, yet happy because he has a chance with Raven), and Starfire is making some kind of pancake thing.

Cyborg and Beastboy both take a quick glance at Raven, and say, "Morning" at the same time.

Robin turns around and says, "Morning, Raven."

Starfire looks up and says, "You look different this morning, Friend Raven."

The instant Starfire finished her sentence, all three boys took a double-take. Their jaws drop.

Robin is the first to recover his wits, he says, "Raven, why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

"I thought we might be able to go to the beach this morning. Can we, Robin? Please!"

"I don't see why not. But, why the sudden change in mood?"

"After you and I talked last night I realized how much I miss. I decided to change my attitude. Is that OK with you?…Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy…hello…"

"Let's go get our bathing suits on now, guys." says Cyborg as he finally recovers his wits.

"OK" says Robin as he helps Cyborg drag Beastboy to Robin's room.

In Robin's Room

"Dude, did you see how hot Raven looked?" says Cyborg.

"She is so hot." says Beastboy as he finally recovered as much of his wits as he could, considering he doesn't have much wits to recover.

"Dude. Robin, hello…"

"I got one thing to say." says Robin.

'What's that?" question Beastboy and Cyborg.

"She's mine"

"No way, she's mine!"

"Are you kidding! She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

Meanwhile

"This bathing suit is so cute, Starfire! Thanks for letting me borrow it. Where did you get it?"

"I got it at the social place downtown."

"You mean the mall. Cool. Let's go shopping later."

At The Beach

Starfire & Beastboy vs. Cyborg in volleyball. Robin is talking to Raven about training. Raven was laying in a model position. Robin was sitting next to her.

1 Hour Later

Cyborg is talking to some 17 year old girls. Beastboy and Starfire are playing in the water. Raven was laying on her stomach while Robin was giving her a back massage.

30 Minutes Later

Raven wakes up to find herself laying on her back with her head on Robin's sleeping form. A few minutes later Robin woke up. Raven gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then got up. She says, "Come on, Robin! Let's go play in the water with Starfire and Beastboy!"

"OK! What was the kiss for?"

"Nothing" Raven lies as she runs into the water to hide her blush.

'_She is so cute. Just look at her long hair ( Raven's hair is still long) fly in the breeze. She has such a pretty form. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.' Robin thinks to himself._

"Robin!"

"Coming, Raven!" _'Dam, I love her!'_

On The Way To The Tower

"Hey Raven" says Robin.

"Yes"

"I love you" he whispers. Robin leans forward and he and Raven share a kiss.(A/N: I just HAD to make them kiss)

"I love you, too" whispers Raven.

At The Tower

"Robin, can we talk to you?" says Beastboy.

"Sure" Robin gets up and walks over to Beastboy and Cyborg, turns around and says, "I'll be back in a minute" to Raven. The two had been snuggling on the couch while watching a scary movie. Then, Robin turns back to Beastboy and Cyborg.

'How was the kiss?" asks Beastboy.

"How did you know about that!", exclaimed Robin.

Beastboy shrugs and says, "I was a fly on Raven's shoulder.".

"Rotten little…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Dude, TELL!" says Cyborg.

"Well…"

Beep, Beep, Beep goes the alarm.

Robin runs over to the screen. "It's Slade, at the docks! Titans, GO!"

END Of Chapter 1

A/N: Please review! How did you like it? Did you like the pairing? Next chapter couples: Raven/Robin & Starfire/Beastboy

TwoBirds


	2. Kidnapped?

A/N: Here's chapter 2! This chapter is dedicated to Tecna.

Chapter 2: Kidnapped?

"Dam! After this we'll get it out of him!" exclaims Beastboy.

"Come on, Beastboy!" yells Cyborg.

Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy fly out, Robin and Cyborg run. Finally, after running and flying the Titans reach the docks. They can't believe the sight before them. Slade is sitting on a box with his hand on the metal mask, where his cheek should be. He is looking at Raven lovingly. He says "I've been expecting you.".

"Dam you…" says Robin under his breath.

"I only want Raven."

"No way!" Robin exclaims as he tries to kick Slade in the stomach with his foot. Slade blocks it.

"You have no say in it."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't see the point."

"Titans, GO!"

The Titans all come after Slade. Robin kicking and punching. Beastboy with his horns. Starfire with her Star Bolts. Cyborg with his cannon. None of them seem to realize that Raven is no longer with them. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg are not fighting Slade, they are fighting a robot. The real Slade had just kidnapped Raven. Then, Slade falls to the ground. When the Titans walk over to him, they find nothing but metal. Then, they see a screen, on the screen is Slade. Next to him is Raven, with her cloths tatered and sredded reveling much of her skin.

"Oh, no!" cries Starfire.

"We'll get her back, Star." says BB cudling Star in his hands.

"I'll get here back, even if it's the last thing I ever do…"

END Of Chapter 2

Short chapter, I know. If you where wondering, the last line was said by Robin. Please review!

TwoBirds


	3. Apprentice

A/N: Sorry I Haven't updated. Anyways, here's chapter 3.

At The Warehouse

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse where Slade and Raven are, Slade ends the transmition, and turns around to face Raven. "Raven, my dear, how have you been?" says Slade.

"What's it to you." says Raven in her monotone.

Slade walks over to Raven, puts his arm around her and says "My dearest, I suppose you would like to know why you're here.".

"That would be nice." says Raven as she pushes Slade's arm off her.

"Do you remember Tara?"

"Yes"

"Good, now put this on." Slade hands Raven a uniform. The uniform is the same as Tara's, except this one is blue.

"No"

"Would you like me to put it on you?".

"I'll be back in a minute."

Raven comes back. Slade says "Now, my dear, put these on.". Slade gives Raven two black barrette things.

"No"

"If you don't, I'll blow up Titans Tower."

"No"

"I have a balm in YOUR room. When that balm goes off, everyone within 100 miles will die. It's up to you.".

"Fine" mumbles Raven under her breath.

"Now there's a good girl. Here." Slade puts the barrettes in Raven's long hair (A/N: Remember, Raven has long hair in this story.). The barrettes blink red, and then shock Raven. "You will do whatever I say.".

"Whatever you say." says Raven in a dazed voice.

"Wonderful!" says Slade as he rubs his hands together, planning evil plots agents the Titans.

END Of Chapter 3

Will update soon. Please review!

TwoBirds


End file.
